


Friendship In The Dark

by babayaga888



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not exactly slash, maybe a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami is hurt and Mox takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the days when they were Switchblade Conspiracy and very young. This is not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.

Sami moaned a little when Jon shoved him to the side and climbed onto the bed next to him, using his knees and elbows to make room for himself.

“Ow, no need to be so rough,” Sami complained.

“What, you can't take a little manhandling, pussy?” Jon punched him playfully in the side. Sami recoiled and hissed. It sounded like he was in real pain.

Jon sat up. “What's the matter?” He reached for the light switch.

“No, don't turn on the light,” Sami whined but it was too late and he blinked in the sudden brightness.

“Holy fuck!” Jon said, looking down at his friend, who covered his face with his hands. “Who did this?” He felt anger and compassion start to boil inside of him at the sight. Cautiously he removed Sami's hands and revealed a black eye. The skin from his cheekbone to his lower eyelid was badly bruised and discolored. His nose was obviously cracked and his lips split and swollen.

Jon took the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up, ignoring Sami's weak protest. There were several ugly, deep purple bruises on his ribcage.

“Something broken?” he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

“I don't know,” Sami replied quietly.

“You don't know? Didn't you go to the hospital?”

Sami averted his gaze. “No.”

“Why, the hell, not? It looks bad.”

“I hate hospitals. They always ask questions about how it happened and stuff. I don't wanna go.”

Jon shook his head. “You have to, idiot.”

The harsh tone of his friend's words caused tears welling up in Sami's eyes and he put his hand over his face again.

“Tell me what happened,” Jon demanded. Then he remembered that Sami had told him a few days ago that he wanted to visit his mother and he sighed. “You went home,” he said.

Sami kept silent but Jon could see him swallowing hard.

“Was your father there?”

“Yes,” was the faint answer.

“And he did this?”

A nod.

Jon took a deep breath. He wanted to yell.

Part of why Sami had taken to him almost immediately when they had first met was that they both had a rough upbringing. Although Jon's parents hadn't been physically abusive.

“I don't get it, Sami, why don't you fight back? You're a wrestler, for God's sake, you should at least be able to defend yourself.” The words came out more angrily than he had intended them to be. The anger he felt was mainly directed towards Sami's father but he couldn't deny that his friend's inability to stand up to the fucker annoyed him as well.

“I… I just couldn't.” Sami's voice was choked from the lump in his throat. “He hit me in the face and… I stumbled and then...” He broke off.

“You're a grown-up now, you know,” Jon said, “you don't have to take shit like that from him anymore.”

Sami sat up suddenly, his eyes sparkling, not caring anymore that his face was wet with tears. The anger took control of him. “I know!” he yelled. “I know, I'm a pathetic loser, you don't need to rub it in, Mox! I hate myself, okay?! But someday I'm gonna make the bastard pay. I'm gonna put my hands around his throat and choke him, and _squeeze_...til his fucking eyes pop out!” He brought his hands up in front of Jon's neck as if he wanted to demonstrate what he was talking about, his eyes full of rage and his face twisted.

Jon took his hands down. “Don't do that. You don't wanna end up in jail. _I_ don't want you to end up in jail.”

Sami was shaking slightly. He looked up at his friend a bit defiantly.

“I thought he was gone, anyway,” Jon continued, partly to distract Sami from his murder cravings.

“Who, my father? Yeah, but apparently he comes to visit sometimes. I didn't know he would be there. And I don't think my mother wanted him to come either. Or maybe she thought it was a good idea to bring the family back together. A nice fucking plan, by the way, _m_ _o_ _m_!” Sami rambled. He didn't realize that one of his hands was still in Jon's and that he was squeezing his fingers while he was talking.

“You don't know that,” Jon tried to calm him down. “Just don't go there anymore.” He got off of the bed, pulling at Sami's hand. “Get up.”

Sami looked at him questioningly. “What for?”

“To get you to the hospital.”

“What, no!”

“Yes, come on.” Jon nodded insistently.

“But I hate hospitals.”

“Who doesn't. Come on now, you need to get your ribs checked out, you can't wrestle like this. Don't make me carry you,” he added in a threatening tone. There was no doubt he would. In this condition the small young man was no match for him. Very reluctantly, Sami followed him outside to where his car was parked.

 

Five hours later they were back in their crappy motel room. They had had to wait so long because there had been much more severely injured people in the emergency room.

Sami had a bandage around his ribs - two of them were cracked - and a patch over the bridge of his nose. They had to put all their money together to pay for the treatment and the painkillers. Sami had started to cry again on the drive back because he didn't want Jon to spend all his money for him. But it couldn't be helped because he didn't have enough himself.

“It's okay,” Jon said to him. “I don't care for the money. You are much more important.”

 

Sami climbed onto the bed while Jon stood there a little uncertain.

“You wanna have the bed to yourself?” he asked eventually. “I can sleep on the floor.”

“No,” Sami said, looking almost anxious. “I don't wanna be alone.” It seemed the painkillers had melted away a little of his emotional walls. “I mean,” he looked down, suddenly realizing what he had said, “if you don't mind.” He threw Jon a cautious look.

Jon fought a smile and shook his head. “Not at all.”

Sami wasn't so good at hiding his feelings, he smiled and made room for the older man on the bed. He turned onto his good side, facing away from Jon, who crawled underneath the blanket.

“Hey, sorry that I punched you earlier,” Jon said because he really felt bad about it.

“Never mind, you didn't know.” Sami answered. “And, thank you. For everything.”

Jon grumbled something unintelligible and settled behind him. He gave it a second thought but decided to do it anyway: He moved closer and put his arm around Sami's waist, careful not to touch his ribs. Sami leaned into him immediately. There was something very soothing in resting his back against his friends chest and he felt almost a little at peace for once in a long time.

 


End file.
